


the reason i shine, it's you

by appleblossoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossoms/pseuds/appleblossoms
Summary: After not seeing him for months, Minseok runs into Junmyeon during one of his night shifts.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	the reason i shine, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> found this while cleaning out old drafts. there might be another xiuho soon, if i can make myself edit it.

Kissing Junmyeon was dizzying like this, under one of the nightlights in the corridor, Junmyeon’s laundry basket tipped over on the floor where he’d dropped it in haste. The heat of his mouth against Minseok’s, of his hand against his face, another hand stumbling down his waist, along the edges of his uniform, seeking for skin—it made Minseok’s head spin with the desire of the past months, with uncertainty.

His hand scrabbled around the wall, running on mere muscle memory to key in the cleaning crew’s access code as Junmyeon pressed closer, kissed him more eagerly, let him feel his desire.

“In here,” Minseok said, pushing them away from the corridor wall and walking them into the star deck, deserted for him and the bots to clean. _I’m on duty,_ he didn’t say, _do you know how much I missed you,_ he let his kisses say. They'd drifted apart during a recent mission that had led Junmyeon off the ship for months, their conversation dying down until they hadn't talked in a few weeks, Minseok too afraid to ask about them. As long as he didn’t, he wouldn’t be broken up with; as long as he didn’t, he could dream of this, could hold onto worries about Junmyeon’s safety, even as Junmyeon had slipped from his grip.

The door slid closed behind them soundlessly, set to not let anyone enter, Junmyeon’s laundry forgotten in the corridor, and he didn’t switch on the lights, let their kiss grow hot and tender in the darkness of the room. This, this was why Minseok had wanted him so badly. Junmyeon gave what he took, let Minseok have as much of him as he wanted, needed when they were around each other, let him have laundry spots to toss his favourite clothes into the washing machine right before a shift, let him have the blood-red dumplings that reminded him of home, let him have the ease of a fond, blossoming relationship.

Their kiss softened into a smile that made his heart beat in his throat, made tears well up. “We were so good together,” Minseok couldn’t help but say, even if the nostalgia twisted his stomach, just as Junmyeon sank to his knees.  
When Junmyeon looked up at him with surprise, confusion, Minseok's stomach dropped. Maybe he'd gotten it wrong, maybe Junmyeon's agreement to their relationship had been to something entirely else, maybe he'd just dreamt the tender _yes_ up, maybe—

“ _Were?_ ” Junmyeon asked now. “I thought. Oh. Minseok?”

Junmyeon reached up, a hand firm on Minseok's hip. “Minseok, no, I—want to be with you, still, want to be allowed to love you, still. The mission—it turned classified, I didn’t know. They wouldn’t let me contact you, and I worked so hard to get another position, here on the ship. We just got back today. You were always on my mind—you said you would wait for me, I—”

"And the first thing you thought to do was laundry?" Minseok inquired.

"The mission was horrible, I don't have any clean clothes left," Junmyeon said sheepishly. "I wanted to look _nice_ for you, you weren't supposed to see me in these, but I went by your room and you weren't there—"

Minseok dropped down to his knees as well, kissed him silent, kissed him teary-eyed, kissed him until they both clung to each other, a promise not to let go again, this time. “We’re okay,” he said under his breath, more to himself, thought—what if they hadn’t met by coincidence, what if Junmyeon hadn’t reached out first, had left Minseok to his anxiety instead of kissing him against the wall like there weren’t weeks of silence between them. “We’re—you love me, still.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon breathed, hands holding onto Minseok’s waist with insistence, his eyes warm on Minseok's face, “yes, I do, so much. Minseok—let me show you, let me make you feel good.”

Minseok easily remembered how physical Junmyeon's love was, how he sought out touch in the privacy of their rooms as if it was air, how outside, his hands were always on Minseok's shoulder or his arm when they talked. He sighed out a _yes_ —he could put the bots more to work than he usually did, later—kissed him again. Kissed him more heatedly, Junmyeon's mouth sweet with affection, soft with love, licked into it, Junmyeon's taste heavy and familiar on his tongue, Junmyeon, Junmyeon. "Eat me out, Junmyeon."

"Ride my face," Junmyeon replied with red cheeks and a twinkle in his eyes. "Minseok, please."

And Minseok kissed him again, his cheeks, too, heated under his lips, kissed him _yes_ , again and again.

He detangled himself from where he'd straddled Junmyeon's lap, stood up to unzip the overall at the back so he could shed the pants, burning up under Junmyeon's gaze who sat back against the wall.

Junmyeon's voice was rough with arousal when he said, "Turn around, like this, right here."

Minseok did, bent over with his hands resting on his knees, his own head swimming, Junmyeon on his knees behind him, asking him to ride his face, his tongue—like he not only wanted but needed him this way. Junmyeon pulled him closer by his thighs, spread his legs, pulled him ever closer, finally touched his butt, touched and kissed and nipped at his cheeks before he let go. There was rustling—the cool air on Minseok's skin where it was slick with Junmyeon's spit soothing—and a hand pulling one of his cheeks aside. The cold surface of a lubed dam being pressed to his entrance gave him goosebumps, a fluttery stomach, a heart out of reign. Junmyeon, Junmyeon.

"I'll take care of you," Junmyeon whispered as if he heard Minseok’s thoughts before the first tentative touch of his mouth to Minseok's hole, soft, barely there, a kiss of adoration. Yet Minseok pushed back, into familiarity, into a missed sensation, into his face, just like Junmyeon had asked him to.

He crouched a little, tilted his hips, Junmyeon's hands now both holding him open, spreading him while holding the dam in place, his lips soft and warm against him, pressed closer to get the tip of Junmyeon's tongue circling. Minseok pressed into the first lick over his hole, heard Junmyeon moaning when he pressed him back into the wall, pinning him there as he’d learned Junmyeon liked to be, face buried in Minseok with nowhere else to go.

He reached back, firmly cupping Junmyeon’s bulge over the fabric of his pyjamas, delighted when Junmyeon understood it as a sign to reach around as well and stroke Minseok’s cock, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. And Minseok would have let him if he didn’t have a whole deck to clean, would have let him eat him out until his jaws ached—but he couldn’t, not tonight.  
He covered Junmyeon’s hand with his free one, let their fingers intertwine and stroked himself off together with Junmyeon as he ground against his tongue until he came onto the floor.

Junmyeon’s expression turned from blissed to puzzled when Minseok pulled off the dam and stepped away to turn on the lights and tug his underwear and pants back up. It was gross, but he couldn’t afford the time to change. Junmyeon’s hair was an inexplicable mess and one of his hands had wandered to rub over where he was still hard. Minseok glanced away. He ached to take care of him as well, but he’d lose privileges if he couldn’t keep up with the schedule even once.

“I’ll come over later,” he promised as he zipped his overall and found a napkin in one of the pockets to get rid of the worst of the come on the floor.

“You’re. . . on duty,” Junmyeon said, slowly, and he looked so endearingly embarrassed Minseok burst into laughter. “Of course you are, I’m so—”

Minseok kissed his apology away, kissed the taste of the mint-flavoured lube of the dam from Junmyeon's mouth, smoothed down his hair with his clean hand. “Take your time, I’ll get started. Meet me for breakfast later?”

“I’ll bring it to my room?” Junmyeon asked, leaning into the touch and whining when Minseok refused to give him another kiss but opened one of the wall panels with a press of his hand to pull out several of the cleaning bots.

“Perfect,” Minseok said—and the smile he got in response, bright and warm like an early spring day, carried him through the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> xiuho ;u;
> 
> if you liked this, please leave a comment to let me know!


End file.
